The Greatest Battle of UA
by TheQueenOfBubbles
Summary: Things were going to be a simple day...oh, how things change. No one is safe.


**WARNING: LITTLE DIALOGUE** It started out as a normal day at UA high school. Classes had stopped momentarily for lunch, 1-A had just finished another hero assignment and made their way to the cafeteria. Unknown to them, class 1-B had also showed up there. After a nasty comment from Monoma on how class 1-B was better than class 1-A for the 30th time, it took all the force of Tetsutetsu and Kirishima to stop Monoma and Katsuki from killing each other.

When the 2 classes separated, Monoma did something unthinkable; from his seat right cross from 1-A, he gave them the double bird, it's all their glory. Normally the higher class would pass this up, not giving another care in the world, and that was the case...except one person.

The class baby, Mezo Shoji, slammed his fists on the table, a passion in his eyes that could rival even Deku when he saw anything to do with All Might. From across the room, he shouted, "Hey, 1-B, get a load of this!" and flipped them 4 middle fingers.

It was then that a girl from the opposite class finally snapped. Another she normally would stop any acts of this kind that came from her classmates, her own honor felt hurt. This girl was none other than the Big Fist quirk user, Itsuka Kendo. Making her hand giant, she practically broke the table with a punch. "Oh yeah?! Well, look at this!" She flipped them 2 birds, but although there was only 2, the fact that her fists were as big as dinner plates sent anger into Mezo.

His fury growing, Mezo shocked even Bakugou with his next move...6 middle fingers out at once! Uraraka nearly fainted at the sight, she's never seen anything more vile, and she was there during the attack at the camp.

War had begun.

As the number increased from 1-A's side and the size increased ever more gradually from 1-B's side, even the pros were unable to stop the sheer fury that came from the 2 students. All Might himself was scared to the point on being unable to move. It took the authority of the principal to temporarily delay the inevitable.

"Alright, the 2 of you cannot partake in such evil acts in this place. So, I believe our only option..." Nezu took a sip of his drink. "Is to take it to the battlefield."

And so, they did. Never breaking eye contact, Mezo and Itsuka made their ways to the stadium, but they hand their hands down to save their energy. It did not take long before the entire stadium was filled with students of UA, as they watched the match of the century go down. Normally, this would've stayed private to UA, but one student, Denki Kaminari, was livestreaming the event as it went down.

So, word got out. Soon, civilians were filling up the stadium as well. It took all but a few hours for it to be filled, every seat taken. Those unlucky enough that didn't get a seat were not out though, as news outlets swarmed the event, recording live.

It was nightfall and the event didn't even come close to reaching it's climax. On one side stood Mezo, with a total of 50 arms, middle fingers pointed to the sky at his opponent. On the other, stood Itsuka, her hands as big as diesel trucks if you don't count the trailers.

Soon, everyone it not only all of Japan, but neighboring countries were tuning in to watch the event. Villains and heroes alike stopped in their tracks to watch on their phones or looked at jumbotrons to watch. It even managed to catch the attention of one of the biggest villains known.

"And I thought I caused destruction and torment everywhere I went..." All for One said, watching TV as he quivered in his boots.

Back at UA, things were far from over even 3 days in, as Itsuka had her hands as big as buses if you stood them up, her arms somehow still able to support them. Mezo, on the other hand, had a totalof 100 arms duplicated. All hands in the ring sporting the one finger salute.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

A man with blue hair and hands all over his body was watching it all go down from the privacy of a bar. Across from him stood a man almost made entirely out black mist. The black mist man looked over at his friend(?boss?adopted son?) with a feeling of horror. This man was called Kurogiri, and the man with his eyes locked to the screen was named Shigaraki.

"You're insane!" Kurogiri said, " They're way to evil, even for us!"

Shigaraki looked at him, if his smile could be shown, even Kurogiri would be scared. "I know," he said. "That's why I am going to join the little game!" All of his hands now sported a middle finger as he left the safety of his bar. He wasn't in any danger, as no matter who you were, you spent more time locked onto the battle at UA.

 _Timeskip, 4 years_

 _It has been a long time since the events at UA transpired and the world itself stopped to watch the biggest even in world history. Legends say that the neither one of the 2 had given up to the other, even after all their classmates graduated. Other legends say that they fell in love and are currently in a family, their fingers still raised to the sky, but no one can say for certain as they disappeared they day after one had reached 1,000,000 hands raised and the other hand hands as big as the empire state building. It was as though all traces of them vanished._

 _A holiday was made in their honor, right on July 2nd, honorably called **Middle Day**_ _, to remember the greatest battle the world has ever seen._

 _Heroes and villains will come and go, stories will be told with different endings, some never ending at all, but one thing will be for certain..._

 _No one alive from now and onward will ever forget..._

 _The legendary battle between Mezo and Itsuka._


End file.
